1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of devices for preventing theft of vehicles. More specifically the present invention relates to an apparatus for preventing operation of the vehicle brake so that a thief cannot drive the vehicle.
The apparatus includes a cradle for retaining one or both of a downwardly extending vehicle brake pedal and brake lever and having a telescoping leg connected to the cradle which is extended either downwardly or forwardly toward the fire wall to firmly abut the vehicle floor and means for releasably locking the leg against movement relative to the cradle. Extension of the locking leg to the floor prevents depression of the brake pedal.
The apparatus preferably retains the brake pedal or lever in one of two ways. One preferred way is for abutment of the leg against the floor to hold the cradle engagingly around the brake pedal or lever to both prevent displacement of the cradle from its engaging position and to brace and wedge the apparatus in theft-preventing engagement. The other preferred way is to slide an enclosing member against the brake pedal or lever while the pedal or lever is retained within the cradle to secure the pedal or lever against removal from the cradle, and by extending the leg to the floor to brace the apparatus and prevent brake pedal depression.
The lock mechanism for releasably securing the leg at the given extension is released with a key or equivalent element to permit retraction of the leg for apparatus removal. For the second embodiment, the lock mechanism also secures the enclosing member in its holding position against the pedal or lever. The lock mechanism further optionally secures an extensible hook member which is engagingly fitted around the vehicle steering wheel to both further anchor the apparatus and to prevent steering wheel rotation. The cradle may alternatively be fitted onto the clutch pedal to prevent operation of the clutch
Another optional feature, illustrated for the first embodiment, is a laterally extensible accelerator cover plate slidably retained within a cover plate sheath secured to the cradle. This feature doubles the protection against vehicle theft, because access is blocked to both the brake and accelerator pedals.
Still another optional feature for vehicles with clutches is a laterally extensible leg sheath and cradle fanning structure, which is secured to the cradle opposite the accelerator cover plate. After mounting the cradle onto the brake lever and pedal, the fanning structure is expanded to the left so that the leg sheath swings behind the clutch pedal, thereby obstructing clutch operation. Parts of the apparatus are preferably made of case hardened steel and stainless steel.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There have long been devices for preventing theft of various types of vehicles. Most of these devices have been designed for automobiles, because they are the most frequently stolen vehicle. Yet these prior devices have generally required unsightly alteration of the vehicle, have been difficult and awkward to install, or have been readily circumvented and removed by thieves.
One such prior device is that of Hodgson, U.S. Pat. No. 4,747,465, issued on May 31, 1988. Hodgson discloses a device for preventing access to the vehicle operating pedals, including the brake, accelerator and clutch pedals. A steel plate is pivotally connected to the vehicle floor in front of the pedals with a hinge, to pivot up and over all two or three pedals at once. A latch arm pivotally extends from the plate driver side face to fit over a U-shaped metal loop anchored to the vehicle floor. A pad lock is inserted into the loop to lock the latch arm onto the loop and thereby lock the steel plate in position blocking the pedals A problem with Hodgson is that the steel plate hinge and the loop must both be fastened to the vehicle floor, requiring skilled labor and permanently marring the appearance of the automobile.
Russell, U.S. Pat. N. 4,632,209, issued on Dec. 30, 1986, reveals an anti-theft device for automobiles. Russell is much like Hodgson, in that a steel plate is hingedly connected to the vehicle floor in front of the pedals to pivot upwardly and obstruct access to the pedals. A latch arm extends from the plate to a metal loop anchored to part of the automobile, and a pad lock secures the latch arm and steel plate in the obstructing position. The problems of Hodgson are again presented.
Hsieh, U.S. Pat. No 5,094,092, issued on Mar. 10 1992, teaches an auto vehicle pedal lock. The Hsieh device consists of an elongate plate having an outwardly opening U-shaped pedal lever receiving structure at each end, and a downward U-shaped curvature in its middle-section. The U-shaped end structures are designed to fit around clutch and accelerator pedal levers, while the downward U-shaped curvature receives the brake lever. A problem with Hsieh is that all three pedal levers must have the highly unusual, horizontally protruding shape shown in the Hsieh Figures to be potentially capable of receiving the device. Another problem is that if one U-shaped end is fitted onto the clutch or accelerator lever, pivoting the plate to complete mounting can only cause the other U-shaped end structure to abut rather than to receive the remaining accelerator or clutch lever.
Sorkin, U.S. Pat. No. 5,482,136, issued on Jan. 9, 1996, discloses an anti-theft gas pedal lock. Sorkin is similar to Hsieh in that it is designed to fit an unusual horizontally extending accelerator pedal. Sorkin consists of a lever collar structure for releasably encircling the accelerator lever and a pedestal structure connected to the collar and secured to the vehicle floor. A problem with Sorkin is that it would not fit most accelerator levers. Another problem is that the device would have to be permanently fastened to the floor if it is to stop movement of the pedal, so that the floor would have to be permanently marred.
Schield, et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,471,852, issued on Sep. 18, 1984, reveals an anti-theft device for automotive vehicles. Schield, et al., includes a lockable member that, when activated while the brakes have been applied by the driver, inhibits any substantial change in the then existing fluid pressure condition in the brake fluid pressure system of the vehicle. The device also optionally includes a lockable brake lever engaging member for immobilizing the brake pedal to prevent the pedal from being depressed The brake lever engaging member includes a rectilinear rack with teeth along one longitudinal face and a lever hook at its upper end for hooking around the accelerator lever. A pedal brace slides up the rack to abut the lower face of the pedal. A problem with the Schield, et al. brake pedal engaging member is that the rack must be of just the right length for the particular vehicle, to simultaneously hook around the lever and abut the vehicle floor. There is no universal fit. If the rack is too long, the hook end will not engage the brake lever, and if the rack is too short, it will not abut the floor and the pedal therefore can be depressed and operated. Another problem is that brake lever is engaged at only one point along its length, presenting the possibility of a thief being able to work the device off the lever.
It is thus an object of the present invention to provide a brake lever engaging vehicle anti-theft apparatus which fits virtually any automobile or truck
It is another object of the present invention to provide such an apparatus which engages the brake lever at a sufficient number of points to prevent a thief from working the apparatus loose.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide such an apparatus which optionally additionally covers the accelerator pedal, optionally extends behind and blocks the clutch pedal, or optionally engages the steering wheel, for enhanced security.
It is finally an object of the present invention to provide such an apparatus which is relatively easy to install and remove, does not require modification of or marring fastening to the vehicle, and which is sturdy and inexpensive to manufacture.